Trucos y Confesiones
by Master of Disaster x
Summary: A Stevie le gusta Zander, un día Kacey se entera.¿Podrá mantenerse lejos y no entrometerse? Sabemos que la respuesta es no. Zevie!


** Disclaimer: ¿De verdad tengo qué hacer esto? ok. No soy dueña ni de How To Rock ni de sus personajes o canciones, bla bla bla.**

* * *

**Trucos y Confesiones**

No era muy normal encontrarla comiendo sola, mas ese día Kevin y Nelson estaban en quien sabe donde haciendo quien sabe que; Kacey estaba retrasada por preguntarle algo al señor March; y Zander hablaba con un chico llamado Angus sobre algún examen de biología; por estos motivos, Stevie estaba almorzando sola en la típica mesa de la banda. El chico que hace minutos estuvo junto a ella, es decir, Zander, se encontraba a metros de distancia y Stevie apenas podía dejar de verlo para poder asegurarse de que su tenedor apuñalaba su comida y no la mesa, la chica lo veía y sonreía, no podía evitarlo, le gustaba demasiado; este enamoramiento se había convertido en un problema para ella, su dilema giraba alrededor de su relación como mejores amigos y compañeros de banda, muchas veces se había dicho a sí misma que podía controlarlo mientras hacía el típico movimiento con la mano de Gravity 5; pensó que podía mantenerlo en secreto, lo que no sabía era que cierta amiga suya notó las pequeñas miradas al chico.

-Stevie ¿Qué fue eso?- Le preguntó Kacey mientras se sentaba con ella.

-Hola a ti también, Kacey.- Dijo de manera sarcástica.-¿Qué fue qué?-

-No me digas que…a ti te gusta Zander.- Apuntó al chico nombrado.

-¿Qué? No seas ridícula, Kacey.- Sabía que aunque se defendiera su amiga no iba a parar.

-Yo vi esa mirada, ¡A ti te gusta Zander!- Kacey casi gritó.

-No grites. Está bien, me gusta.- Lo dijo principalmente para cerrar rápidamente el tema, y la boca de su amiga.

-¡Sí! Dilo, dilo.- Stevie rodó los ojos ante la petición de su amiga.

-Me gusta Zander.- Kacey volvió a chillar, por lo que Stevie tuvo que hacerla callar nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

-No lo creo, él y yo somos mejores amigos y compañeros de clase y banda, es todo.-Volvió a su comida.

-Pero eso puede cambiar, ustedes deben salir.-

-Mira, Kacey, creo que el estilo de Zander es más chica linda y femenina y esas cosas, y no lo soy.- Stevie creía que a él no le gustaban las chicas como ella y aunque no quería admitirlo le dolía, era una razón más para no confesarse.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte- La oferta hizo que Stevie recuerde la última vez que su amiga intentó ''feminizarla''

-No lo creo, Kacey, debe aceptarme como soy, pero gracias.- Creyó concluido el tema.

-Debes hacer algo al respecto-

Lo había hecho pero Kacey no era consiente de las múltiples canciones que le había dedicado, el pelinegro resultó ser una gran fuente de inspiración para la chica.

-No y ya basta, no quiero seguir hablando de este tema. Y por cierto, no se lo digas a nadie…porque sí lo haces te mataré ¿Ok?- Su amiga asintió sabiendo que quizás podía llegar a ser más que un chiste.

-No lo haré, pero después de clases te ayudaré con Zander.-

-Como sea, aquí viene, tú calla.- Zander fue hacía la mesa y se sentó muy cerca de su mejor amiga.

-Hey chicas ¿De qué me perdí?- Se pegó mucho a Stevie por lo que Kacey les sonrió.

-Nada, sólo yo llegando.- Kacey sonó rara por lo que Stevie quiso golpearla.

-Nada nuevo, Zander.- Mentalmente se preguntó la razón de por qué se lo había dicho.

* * *

Después de clases, en la habitación del club estaba Kacey frente a una pizarra con las palabras ''Ropa'' ''Peinado'' y ''Actitud'' escritas en ella. En uno de los sofás, Stevie estaba sentada con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica en su cara.

-El plan es: 1-Ropa: te llevaré de compras;2-Peinado:a la peluquería y; 3-Actitud:te enseñaré a coquetear ¿Entendido?- Explicó cada etapa de su plan haciendo reír a Stevie.

-No, te lo agradezco, Kacey, pero estás siendo infantil y ridícula.-Dijo Stevie poniéndose de pie.

-Si no te interesa mi plan, ¿Por qué viniste?-

-¿Venir? Prácticamente me arrastraste hacía aquí.- Ella le recordó lo sucedido.

-Bien, si no te interesa este plan, ¿Qué hay de su cuaderno?¿Sabes lo que escribe en él?-Preguntó Kacey.

-Claro, escribe de todo, como canciones, notas, incluso sueños que le puedan servir de inspiración.- Sí, sabía lo que escribía en él.

-Perfecto, quizás tenga el tipo de chica que le gusta, debemos conseguir ese cuaderno.-

-No, no y no, es la privacidad de Zander, no debemos invadirla.- Stevie sentía que trataba con un niño pequeño, en vez de una chica de su misma edad.

-¿Por qué tan negativa? Sólo trato de ayudarte.-Dijo Kacey a la vez que su amiga acomodaba su bolso sobre su hombro.

-Y te lo agradezco, pero no lo necesito.- Internamente agregó ''_menos de alguien que actúa como infante''._

-¿Acaso nunca preparaste un plan para que a un chico le guste tu amiga?-

-No desde los ocho años- Respondió la bajista saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kacey fue hacía su casillero para abrirlo, al acercarse a él, notó que Zander y Stevie conversaban y reían, ambos se encontraban frente al locker de la bajista, ellos la saludaron y luego continuaron con su conversación.

-Entonces ¿Vamos a comer pizza mañana por la noche?-Preguntó Zander a Stevie, sonriendo.

-Claro que sí- Le respondió a su amigo.

-Genial, adiós chicas. Te veo luego.-La última parte fue dirigida a Stevie, lo dijo mientras la miraba y le sonreía, lo que hacía sonrojar a la chica, le tocó el brazo antes de irse, cuando lo hizo Kacey se acercó a su amiga.

-¿Es una cita?- Le preguntó.

-No, no es una cita, somos mejores amigos que comerán pizza, lo hacemos todo el tiempo.- Le explicó Stevie.

-Ustedes salen todo el tiempo?-Para Kacey salir a solas con el mismo chico más de tres veces era una relación seria.

-Se podría decir que sí.- Mientras que para la castaña era normal salir con su mejor amigo.

-Creo que alguien está enamorada.-

-Ya basta con eso.- Con eso Stevie creyó que Kacey ya no intentaría convencerla de nada.

-Bien, pero ¿ese no es su libro de historia?-Kacey logró ver que su amiga sostenía dos libros de la misma materia uno le pertenecía.

-Oh, es cierto ¿me acompañas a devolvérselo?- Preguntó observando el libro.

-Sí, vamos- Respondió y ambas se fueron buscando al guitarrista.

* * *

En la habitación de la banda Stevie estaba recostada sobre el sofá más largo, con los pies sobre la pequeña mesa frete a ella, estaba jugando con el dije de su collar cuando Kacey irrumpió en la habitación, con ambos brazos detrás de su espalda.

-Adivina lo que tengo.-

-Am, ¿Un nuevo bolso?-Se notaba un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

-No…bueno sí, es lo último de Marcel Girard ¿No es genial?-Sacó uno de sus brazos para mostrarle energéticamente el accesorio rojo, haciendo reír a Stevie.

-¿Hay otra cosa?-Preguntó bajando los pies de la mesa.

-Síp, ¡mira!-Reveló lo que había detrás de su espalda, era el famoso cuaderno perteneciente a Zander.

-Kacey, por Dios, te dije que no lo hicieras.- Stevie habló duramente y se puso de pie.

-Ow, lo hago por tu bien.- Kacey abrió el cuaderno en cualquier parte y comenzó a buscar.

A Kacey le resultaba preocupante que en el tiempo que conocía a Stevie, nunca la había visto con un novio, jamás la había oído decir que había besado a alguien y pocas veces podía hablar con ella sobre chicos, muy distinto a las amigas a las que ella estaba acostumbrada.

-Kacey, no voy a ser novia de Zander, y por esto podría hasta dejar de ser su amiga, ya para.- Sin hacer demasiado caso a lo que acababa de gritarle, la experf seguía leyendo.

-Espera,¿Esto será una nueva canción o un sueño?-

-Kacey,no.- Prácticamente la amenazó la chica ruda, mas a la otra no le importó mucho.

-''Una voz me llama, guiándome hacía ella, al entrar hay una luz sobre esa chica, y notó sus hermosos ojos marrones''-

Stevie se encontró a si misma sonriendo al pensar que lo había escrito para ella, esto duró unos segundos porque Kacey la despertó de su corto trace.

-Perfecto, debemos hacer eso.-¿Por qué no le hacía caso? Stevie no encontraba una buena respuesta al por qué su amiga solo la ignoraba, y eso estaba irritándola.

-¿Sabes? mejor devuelves eso antes de que él lo note.-La experf no llegó a responderle.

-¡Entonces el prisionero escapa de su celda e intenta destruirte!-La voz de Nelson llegó desde el pasillo alarmando a ambas chicas.

Kacey rápidamente escondió el cuaderno en su nuevo bolso, y un segundo después sus frikis amigos entraron en la sala con sus respectivas consolas portátiles.

-Créeme es le única forma de subir de nivel.-Ambos amigos se dejaron caer sobre el sofá mientras no dejaban de jugar lo que sea que fuese su nueva obsesión.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, chicas?-

-Um, nada.- Respondió Kacey.

-Sí, nada de nada.-La siguió Stevie, ambas sonaron algo extrañas, cualquier persona hubiese sospechado, excepto los dos chicos oprimiendo botones.

-¿Qué hay con ustedes, chicos?-Kacey comenzaba a tranquilizarse, aunque Stevie no tanto.

-¡Alguien robó mi cuaderno!-Zander irrumpió en el cuarto, al parecer algo enojado.

-¿Qué dices?-Stevie casi gritó, comenzando a preocuparse de verdad, no sería la primera vez que su amiga le traía problemas.

-Hombre ¿cómo pasó?-Preguntó Nelson, aún sin despegar su vista del juego.

-No lo sé, lo dejé en mi mochila y cuando volví a buscarlo no estaba.-El guitarrista se sentó entre sus amigos en el gran sofá de la habitación.

-Eso está mal.-Dijo Nelson.

-Me pregunto quien habrá sido.-La castaña miró a su amiga y caminó hasta Zander.

-Ni idea, dudo que a alguien le interese.- Stevie colocó sus manos en los hombros de Zander desde atrás del sofá.

-Quizás quien lo hizo tiene una buena razón.- Kacey habló levantando sus manos y ganándose una mirada fulminante de su amiga.

Stevie consoló a Zander ya que como buena amiga lo hacía cuando alguno de sus amigos lo necesitaba, aunque fuera algo ridículo.

De a poco, y luego de haber ensayado dos canciones, los integrantes de la banda se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedaron en la habitación Stevie y Kacey.

-Zander sabe lo del cuaderno, debes devolvérselo y parar con todo eso del plan como persona madura que se supone que eres ¿lo harás?- Aunque Stevie había tenido tiempo para calmarse y poder usar una voz paciente, eso era más una demanda.

-No lo creo.-

-¡Kacey!-Gracias a su amiga, estaba cerca de un ataque de pánico.

-Cuando sepa que te gusta y sean novios se olvidará del cuaderno.- Ella estaba convencida de que era lo que pasaría.

-No vas a convencerme de que tu bien justifica los medios y todo eso, debes devolver el cuaderno.-Otra vez Stevie perdía la paciencia.

-Lo hago para que estén juntos.-

-¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, mañana le diré a Zander del cuaderno, así al menos no podrá culparme.- Tras decir eso Stevie salió por la puerta y caminó lejos de su amiga.

* * *

Al día siguiente Stevie caminó hacía la habitación de la banda pensando en que debía disculparse con Kacey por ser tan dura con ella cuando solo quería ayudarla, pero también debía dejarle en claro que tenía que devolver el cuaderno y que estuvo muy mal tomarlo, esa era su intención hasta que llegó a la habitación y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Ella prácticamente gritó al encontrarse con Kacey, Nelson y Kevin, la idea de disculparse se borró por completo de su mente.

-Sorpresa.- Kacey dijo como si esa palabra explicara y justificara toda la situación.

La habitación había sido decorada por los tres adolescentes con algunos pequeños corazones, varias estrellas y algunas serpentinas doradas, eran decoraciones sutiles y escasas pero que destacaban y se hacían notar en la habitación.

-¡Kacey!- Stevie esperó a que su amiga le explicara lo que sucedía.

-Tranquila, te explico, lo saque de allí.-Apuntó al cuaderno que se encontraba sobre el sofá.

-No puedo creer esto.-La castaña toco su cabeza demostrando su frustración.

-Y con ayuda de Nelson hicimos eso.- Kacey tomó un pequeño control remoto y apunto a una pantalla.

Un rectángulo blanco, y a su misma altura pero en el extremo contrario de la habitación había un aparato negro.

-¿Un proyector?- Preguntó Stevie observando el artefacto.

-Sí, es un proyector para cuando Zander llegue.-

-No me digas que lo divulgaste.- Stevie tocó el brazo de su amiga para que sepa que estaba hablando en serio.

-No, no les conté que te gusta, sólo les dije que era para una ocasión especial y me ayudaron.- Le susurró Kacey.

-¿Y ni siquiera les importó que tú tengas su cuaderno?- Preguntó observando la decoración.

-Les dije que al terminar a él no le importaría y lo acetaron.-

-Zander está en el pasillo podría llegar en cualquier momento, deben desarmar esto.- Mandó Stevie.

-¿Está en el pasillo?¡Genial!- Festejó la experf antes de acercarse a otro artilugio en la habitación que era un micrófono conectado a un megáfono que estaba fuera del cuarto.

-¿Qué es eso?- Nadie respondió a la pregunta hecha por la castaña.

Zander se encontraba en el pasillo más cercano a la sala de la banda hablando con una chica rubia cuando comenzó a escuchar una dulce voz femenina que lo llamaba.

-Zander… Zander ven.-Esta voz era Kacey utilizando su, según ella, ''voz angelical''.

-Sí, no era muy… muy…¿me disculpas? Gracias.- El guitarrista dejó su conversación y bastante confundido siguió la voz que lo llevaría a la habitación de la banda.

En el interior de esta, Stevie estaba cerca de asesinar a su amiga.

-Kacey esto es una locura, detente.- Ella solía ser paciente, o al menos trataba, pero en esta ocasión la frustración le ganaba.

-Cuando vea esto él se dará cuenta de que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro.-

-¿Entonces a ti te gusta Zander?-

Stevie le dedicó una mirada mortal a Kevin que lo hizo voltear y volver a sentarse.

-Cuando vea esto sabrá que tú tienes su cuaderno.- Respondió aunque no iba a hacer cambiar a la otra joven de idea.

Entonces Zander ingresó en la habiación, inmediatamente, Kacey tomó el control remoto y apuntando al proyector oprimió un botón, en la pantalla se mostró una imagen de Stevie, pero era una que se había recortado para que solamente se mostraran los ojos marrones de la chica, sobre la cual en ese momento se encendió un reflector, iluminándola con una luz dorada, ella dejó caer sus brazos en rendición, Kacey sonrió al ejecutar su plan perfectamente.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó Zander confundido, entonces notó su cuaderno sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué te parece?- Kacey no dejaba de sonreir.

-¿Ustedes tenían mi cuaderno?¿Por qué?- Señaló al objeto.

-Fue idea de Kacey.- Dijeron Kevin y Nelson a la vez, mientras apuntaban a la nombrada.

-No puedo creer que tomaras mi cuaderno ¿esto es una broma o qué?- Él casi le estaba gritando, dejando a su amiga sin palabras.

-Mira, Zander, de verdad lamento todo esto.- Stevie le ofreció el cuaderno a su dueño, quien lo recibió.- Kacey sólo tomó tu cuaderno para ayudarme porque… realmente me gustas mucho.-

-¿Es en serio?- Zander no podía creer lo que su mejor amiga le confesaba.

-Sí, por eso, aunque fue exagerada, como siempre, Kacey sólo trató de ser buena amiga.- Stevie estaba frente a Zander, el reflector de apagó.

-Pero ¿por qué hacer esto y no decírmelo en primer lugar?- Ambos apenas recordaban la presencia de sus otros tres amigos.

-Yo sé que no te gusto, por eso no quise decirte, y luego Kacey lo supo e intentó ayudarme.- Le respondió Stevie.

-¿Es broma? Claro que me gustas, Stevie.- Él se confesó dejando por un segundo sin aliento a la chica que tenía delante.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó por completo pasmada.

-Por supuesto que sí, eres increíble, maravillosa, hermosa, mi mejor amiga, graciosa, inteligente, tenemos muchas cosas en común y simplemente la chica más asombrosa que conozco. Me gustas, Stevie.- Otra vez dejó asombrada a la chica.

-Vamos a dejarlos solos ahora.- Kacey anunció llevándose a sus otros amigos de la habitación.

Zander y Stevie permanecieron observándose a los ojos y sonriendo hasta el momento en que los demás abandonaron el lugar.

-Todo eso que dijiste ¿es cierto?-Le preguntó Stevie.

-Cada palabra ¿y lo que tú dijiste?-Le tocó a él preguntar, aún observando sus ojos.

-Sí, lo fue.- Ambos volvieron a sonreír, algo nerviosos esta vez.

-Entonces ¿serías mi novia?- Ninguno de los dos pensó que él estaría nervioso en esa situación, pero así fue.

-Claro que sí, Zander.-Ambos habían esperado ese momento desde hace tiempo.

Ellos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron, compartiendo un dulce beso, él abrazó la cintura de ella, quien rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su ahora novio, en un momento se separaron para poder verse a los ojos.

-Así que ¿sigue en pie lo de ir por pizza esta noche?-Él le preguntó, algo en broma.

-Desde luego.- Ella le respondió con seguridad.

Volvieron a besarse nuevamente, disfrutando del momento. Luego tendrían que agradecerle a Kacey por eso, porque aunque no fue de la forma que ella había planeado, Zander y Stevie lograron estar juntos después de todo.

* * *

** A/N: Bien, terminó, es genial, me gustó bastante, excepto por el hecho de que Kacey se involucró demasiado en el inicio de su relación, quede bastante conforme con el fic. En realidad esta fue la primera historia que me imagine de How To Rock y, obviamente, de Zevie, por lo que se me ocurrió que debía ser el primero de esta serie que publique, en mi opinión no fue nada mal, pero pueden decirme ustedes. Gracias por leer, adiós.**


End file.
